Just Arthur
by RisingQueen2
Summary: The public sees Arthur as King and Master while they see Merlin as manservant and slave, they are happy to let the world think this but behind closed doors things are different. Kinkctober 2016 Day 12-Master/Slave. Part One of 'The True Master'


**Just Arthur**

 **Merlin**

 **The public sees Arthur as King and Master while they see Merlin as manservant and slave, they are happy to let the world think this but behind closed doors things are different.**

 **Kinktober 2016- Day 12 Master/Slave**

 **Warnings: AU, dark-ish, servants treated like objects used for sex, possessiveness, collar, mention of cock warming, anal sex, bottoming from the top, misuse of magic, role reversal, magical bondage, light BDSM, light Dom/sub, facial**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

 **Just Arthur**

Merlin shifted on the pillow below his knees, Arthur's fingers tightened in his black hair for a moment before relaxing and the grip turned into soft petting. Merlin gazed up at the round table meeting that was before him, he caught Gwaine's eye and the Knight winked at him making Percival notice and smile at the Warlock. Merlin just blinked at them, feeling hazy like he always did by the time Arthur had him kneel for him during the round table meetings. This was one of his favorite times of day, it was the meeting his King was the most confident in knowing that he didn't have to put up any sort of front for his Knights and friends.

Merlin slowly worked his jaw, it was becoming sore from when Arthur guided him between his legs to keep his cock warm during a council meeting a few hours before. Merlin didn't mind doing so, in fact he liked doing it and if it kept the council off Arthur's back for not following their old ways of using personal servants like objects that were there for their sexual desire's then Merlin was happy to be a cock warmer for his King. Arthur was kind and never humiliated him in front of anyone unlike some of the other council members, the only time that Merlin was ever fucked publically was when a new Knight of the Round Table joined, Arthur only did it so the new Knight didn't get any idea's of approaching Merlin, he wanted to show everyone that Merlin was his.

Merlin hummed low in his throat, feeling a golden collar that matched Arthur's golden crown in every aspect constrict with the movement. His eyes flickered up and he smiled softly at the sight of Arthur ordering his Knights looking so in power and in control, it was a good look for him. Merlin just wished the meeting would end so Arthur would take them back to their chambers.

Merlin got his wish as he felt Arthur's hand cup his cheek and the other hand tug lightly at his collar to get his attention.

"Come on Merlin, let's go." Arthur helped the wobbly Warlock to his feet, letting him get some feeling back into his legs, an arm possessively around his waist while he talked with Leon and Lancelot. Merlin smiled at his two friends as he regained use of his legs and his head went back to normal so things were in more focus than they had been for the past hour or so. Arthur noticed this and escorted the two of them from the meeting room, leading them back to Arthur's chambers ignoring the wolf whistles from other Knights and smiles from other servants who knew that Arthur and Merlin's relationship was deeper than Master and Slave.

"You've been putting on weight." Arthur grunted as he lifted Merlin up onto his large luscious bed.

"Only because you keep sneaking me more food, don't think I haven't noticed you prat." Merlin snarked back causing smiles to form on both their lips.

"I'm sorry about the council meeting." Arthur went about removing Merlin of his clothes (of much finer fabric than before, personal servants were always given fine clothes to give off the appearance that their Master was wealthy).

"It was needed and as I keep telling you, I don't mind." Merlin flicked the blond's ear getting a shocked noise before Arthur glared at him rubbing at the stinging appendage.

"Yeah I know, but it still doesn't feel right." Arthur all but pouted but it turned into a smile when a now naked Merlin slid off the bed and went about stripping Arthur of his clothes like every night.

"You're reworking the laws still, it is going to take time so stop stressing about it." Merlin scolded seeing the invisible weight on Arthur's shoulders. 

"Now you're finished for the day so it's just you and me and I just sound proofed the room." Merlin's golden eyes were fading back to their normal blue and Arthur pulled Merlin against his own naked body to capture his lover's mouth in a kiss that he had been dying to do all day. Merlin groaned into the kiss, clutching at Arthur's shoulders before his eyes flashed gold underneath his eyelids and Arthur let out a grunt as he flew back onto the bed.

Invisible straps wound around the King's wrists, pinning them above his head on the bed and his legs were pushed open by the same invisible force. Arthur groaned knowing the touch of Merlin's magic intimately by now and it always got him aroused. Merlin crawled up the bed and licked the tip of Arthur's weeping erection making the blond let out a low moan of pleasure before he felt the same force wrap around the base of his cock tightly making him gasp and let out a small whine of displeasure.

"Remember you can't come until I've gotten my fill." Merlin tsk'ed, voice low and heavy now as he worked his hand slowly up and down Arthur's erection that was standing tall and full.

"Yes Master." Arthur breathed out, eyes fluttering loving when Merlin took control like this, it was such a stark difference than what he was like outside of their chambers and it was a Merlin he only ever got to see.

"You're going to let me take care of everything, you aren't in control of Camelot, you don't have to deal with anything tonight, just trust in me. Tonight with me you are Arthur, just Arthur." Merlin's words flowed over the King like a powerful wine and Arthur found himself relaxing in his invisible holds and a deep trust and love of and for Merlin welled up from his core. He was just Arthur when he was with Merlin like this, just Arthur that was all he ever wanted to be.

Merlin smiled when he saw Arthur relax and give up his control to his Warlock. Merlin's eyes flashed and a bottle of oil appeared by his hand on the bed and Merlin drizzled it over Arthur's arousal before taking time to spread it over his whole length getting small gasps from the blond whenever he touched a sensitive part in just the right way. Soon Arthur's cock was shining in the candlelight and Merlin could feel his own arousal leaking against his stomach.

Merlin in a smooth motion straddled Arthur's thighs reaching back to take the blond' cock in hand. Arthur's eyes were dark as he watched Merlin's action intently, he stared in love and lust as Merlin easily lowered himself onto the blond's cock taking it inside of himself like he was born to do just that.

Merlin's eyes flared gold as his magic opened him self up to take Arthur's cock easier, he balanced him self on Arthur's chest as he took Arthur inside of him completely, letting out a sound of pure ecstasy at being filled with Arthur it was nice to let his voice run wild because Arthur had told him when he was in the presence of others (other than their friends) he should try to be silent other than a few cries of 'master' to convince the others in the area.

Arthur tossed his head against the pillow under his head, straining against the force holding him down as Merlin's heat engulfed him causing groans to spill from his lips unrestrained their voices mixing together in the silence of the stone room. Arthur stayed still to let Merlin adjust and take control like he always did.

Merlin rotated his hips slowly, teasingly drawing a cry of pleasure from the blond whose hips bucked up because Merlin eased up on the pressure behind his magic. Merlin adjusted his position and started to jerk his hips forward and backwards, slowly picking up the pace. Merlin let his head drop back between his shoulder blades as he rode Arthur quick and hard smiling at the noises Arthur was making beneath him. Merlin could feel his own climax bubbling up in his gut as pre-cum slid down the side of his own cock while Arthur's cock hit against his prostate when Merlin changed the angle of his hips.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried out as his body arched as he ground himself down on Arthur's cock in just the right way that had him right at the edge. Merlin took a moment to regain his breath before he pulled himself off of Arthur's cock smirking at the whine of displeasure Arthur gave not having been allowed to come. Merlin shuffled forward and quickly worked his hand up and down his own cock and with a sharp cry he coated Arthur's face with his release.

Merlin steadied himself as he panted, enjoying his orgasm as he looked down at Arthur through half lidded eyes. Arthur's tongue was licking his lips to taste cum that fallen there, he looked beautiful with his royal face dripping in Merlin's cum. Merlin couldn't help but lean down to kiss Arthur's plump lips hungrily enjoying the way Arthur allowed him to dominate the kiss completely.

"Do you want to come Arthur?" Merlin whispered when he pulled away from Arthur's lips.

"Yes please Master." Arthur breathed out, hips bucking up slightly.

"Then you will come." Merlin promised as his eyes glowed brighter as Merlin settled on the bed next to Arthur, hand pressed over Arthur's heart so he could ground him that way as his magic doubled Arthur's legs up against his chest exposing him completely. Arthur's breathing picked up a bit at the sudden movement and what he knew was coming next.

Merlin noticed this and leaned down to kiss Arthur soundly before nuzzling his neck and free hand coming up to pet Arthur's blond hair and slowly Arthur's breathing returned to normal.

"Okay?" Merlin murmured checking in.

"Yes." Arthur murmured back as he relaxed in the invisible hold on him knowing that Merlin would never hurt him. Merlin smiled as he curled his fingers and watched as Arthur's face screwed up in just the right amount of pain and pleasure as something large pushed into him.

"Oohhh." Arthur breathed out, body arching up as the large solid feeling entered him further, stretching him open and rubbing against his inner walls in just the right way.

"This is what Percy's cock feels like, remember when you let me ride him a week ago?" Merlin whispered into Arthur's ear, curling his fingers just a bit more listening to the groan that was punched out of him as the invisible cock thrusted in and out of him. It was so big and it felt so good moving in and out of him, his cock throbbing against the invisible hold on it.

Now Arthur knew why Merlin was squirming and groaning on Percy's lap the other week when he watched Merlin ride Percival, he and their mutual friends (Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan and Percival) were the only ones that were allowed to be with Merlin in that way since the Warlock happily allowed it. There was no jealously in their group, it was about making sure each other were safe and together, it wasn't a secret but it wasn't openly spoken of either.

"Maybe when you finish re-working those laws I'll fuck you open on my cock as a reward." Merlin mused as he stroked Arthur's body lovingly while the invisible cock fucked Arthur open and turned him into a groaning trembling mess.

"It's okay Arthur I'm right here, you can come now, you would like that wouldn't you?" Merlin cooed as he flicked his fingers and the invisible cock slammed into him, pressing against his prostate and the hold around Arthur's cock disappeared. Arthur let out a scream as his body arched up against the hold on his wrists as he came hard, cum splattering over his chest and head fell back against his pillow breathing heavily.

Merlin spoke softly to Arthur as he used his magic to clean the two of them up and his magical hold on Arthur faded away. Merlin tugged Arthur into his arms holding the blond close knowing they both liked skin contact after their nights together.

"You were so good for me Arthur like you always are in and out of the bedroom, remember that my beautiful, strong King." Merlin babbled as he cuddled up with Arthur who was already half asleep.

"Love you Merlin, my Warlock." Arthur managed to get out making Merlin blush and bury his face into Arthur's blond hair as Arthur draped his arm over Merlin's waist letting out a contented sigh. Arthur was pleased that they had come to this arrangement; it was just what both of them needed.


End file.
